world_of_kitantehnfandomcom-20200215-history
Jackie
Past Jackie started out as a Slunny. Genderless and the only Slunny in existence, she did not really care one way or the other on how she was addressed. Due to her appearance, however, many refereed to her as female. She preferred her own company over attempting to deal with the company of others. This, however, does not stop her from being social when she wishes to be. She has an erratic sleep cycle, simply sleeping when she is tired and awake when she is not. When awoken by anything other than herself, she is grouchy and ill tempered, prone to striking out at every annoyance. Ironically, she never has attacked other Pokemon when in this state unless in defense. During such altercations, the local Pokemon quickly learn to simply give the little Pokemon her space and under no circumstances awaken her should they stumble upon her most current sleeping spot. Despite the wariness, she is often the go-to Pokemon when disputes arise. Whether it is because she makes harsh but reasonable punishments or because she is completely unswayed by and unaffiliated to anyone, she doesn't know. But they keep coming to her with their problems. It would simply create too much unnecessary trouble for everyone involved if she stopped helping. Better a brief, bothersome moment than a drawn out troublesome battle or whatever the fools would end up doing otherwise. In this manner, she lived alone, but not quite isolated, and somehow the strongest force of authority in the local area. Seriously, she does not remember volunteering for that. If some are born to greatness and some work for greatness, then she has had greatness thrust upon her, unsuspecting, whether she wanted it or not, like a bad cold. Meeting Katantehn Conquering a Country While traveling as a nomad with those in her keeping, they entered the country of Plousios, which was bountiful in both food and valuable trading good. At this point in time, Jackie was traveling as a human male by the name of Jason. The land held promise. Promise for enough resources for Jason to be able to provide for his new found responsibility. They had made a minor name for themselves as a labor group, often doing any odd job that paid in the best quality they were capable of giving, no matter how beneath them they felt it was. After all, Jason did not tolerate anything less than their very best. They had just settled in a new town, their base at the inn. Jason was seated in the common room, eating lunch with Tarak, whom had just joined Jason's group, and several others. A young man carrying a toddler enters the building and gets a room. Jason and the man briefly meet each other's eyes, but no acknowledgement nor greeting pass, as neither knew the other. A month passes. Jason at times would run into the toddler, a little girl roughly 3 or 4 years in age named Trinity. She apparently likes him enough to seek him out to play with. He obliges, reveling in the simplicity and easy joy of children, crafting fanciful stories for her as well as relating truthful ones. Jason discovers that the man is in fact her brother, named Dylyn. He doesn't trust Jason very much, as Jason does not share much about himself, but he does trust that Jason will care for his sister. It is nearing the end of another week when Jason walks into the common room to find Dylyn arguing and pleading with the inn keeper. It is apparent it is about money, that Dylyn no longer had enough to pay for his or his sister's stay. Jason pays on their behalf, telling the inn keeper that Dylyn and his sister are a part of his group. This begins Dylyn's labor under Jason's strict standards. Jason leads his group south to the next town near the border within that same month. As they travel, Dylyn begins to truly trust Jason. He recognizes Jason's dedication as a leader, not a tyrant as he had first thought. Trinity is often found with Jason, learning with an enduring dedication about anything Jason spoke of. As they entered the next town, the group was ambushed by soldiers claiming to be from the country to the south of Plousios, Duna. Jason's warriors, whom make up most of the group, efficiently repel the attack, though there are no casualties. The soldiers' commanding officer comes forth once the soldiers retreat and the fighting lulls for a moment. He claimed that Dylyn was in fact a felon, guilty of treason to the ruler of the country. Furious, Dylyn denied it, though refused to explain or defend himself otherwise. Sensing that both sides where concealing information about the situation, Jason, whom had been idly watching the battle while distracting Trinity, decides to step in. Even in his human form, he can smell the rot of the commander's soul, which Jason had long ago learned to associate with cruelty and maliciousness for the sake of enjoyment. The nomads, whom were confused but unwilling to trust the words of strangers against one of their own, despite how recent his addition was, await their leader's judgement. And if they were nervous about how closely he was approaching their enemy and how much danger he was putting himself in, they refused to show it. Casting a critical eye over both parties, Jason declares his intention to stand with Dylyn against his enemy. The commander takes the opportunity to strike at Jason's back while he turned to address his group. Dylyn, who had been closest and unaware of Jason's fighting capabilities, intercepted the blow. The commander's sword impales his side. The shameful attack is taken as a declaration of war by the nomads, whom attack without holding back. They suffer minor injuries among the group, but it is quickly apparent that the soldiers had been using poisoned weapons. The only person whom they were unable to save is Jason. It takes him two days to die from it, during which he relates the truth about him and his sister and entrusts Jason with a document declaring that Jason is officially Trinity's guardian until she comes of age. Jason learns that Dylyn was the Crown Prince of Duna, and his sister a Princess. They were the only two of the royal family to survive the invasion that occurred a year prior. They had been on the run ever since. He had been desperate to save his only remaining family and hoped one day he could reclaim his home from the tyrant that took over. Jason promises to care for both Trinity and Duna, if it is within his power to do so. They bury Dylyn just beyond the border, within his homeland, in a peaceful glade, and plant a tree on the grave. They enlist the local Pokemon to keep an eye on it, asking that they prevent any from desecrating the grave for any reason. It only takes the nomads a month to conquer Duna. Deciding to show the citizens of Duna his brand of justice, he holds the biggest public trial he can manage. Instead of declaring the punishment, he asks first for the public's opinion on the proper punishment. The citizens had adored their beloved royal family. Vengeful, the cry for death was unanimous and deafening. Agreeing with them, Jason orders executions by beheading for all the leaders of the invading force, following the laws of the royal family. Clearly far outdated laws. They had been at peace for so long, no one had thought to modernize the punishment for treason and murder of royal persons. He ordered all minors to be escorted from the plaza before he permitted the punishment to commence. The citizens of Duna accept Jason as their ruler, calling him Emperor Jason, though he nor any of his nomads made any comment on claiming a title. This is also despite the fact that Jason is far closer to being a dictator. Apparently they liked it too much to change it due to technicalities, though. Jason didn't care one way or another. Jason swore that he will remain until the now Crown Princess Trinity Skarlay comes of age and no longer requires his presence. His actions earn him the love and trust of the citizens of Duna. He and his group move into the palace. Present Jackie has been at the palace for two years now. Her group of nomads have taken up her name to form a more unified force, known as Jacks. Jackie couldn't care less what they called themselves, so long as it was respectable, and thus did not make any comment on their dedication to her leadership. Basics Transformations During her stay, she has changed between genders, and between human and Pokemon several times. Enough to where her people have developed an efficient system to handle the sudden transformations. This typically involves her right hand woman Lorelie or left hand man Tarak providing clothing, depending on which gender is taken. The Jacks are very enthusiastic and passionate about defending their leader's honor. Jackie doesn't understand nor care how her honor would be damaged just because people see her nude. She doesn't have much shame or care for such things. Nonetheless, every transformation sets off mild chaos of yelling and aggression, espicially if visitors are currently present. The visitors would be threatened into adverting their eyes, apologizing whether they saw anything or not, and swearing silence on the event. Simultaneously, nearby Jacks typically take off their own shirts or jackets, offering them as temporary fixes until Lorelie or Tarak return with proper clothing. The transformations usually happen without warning, as she counterbalances Jewel (Lew). To maintain the balance of human and Pokemon, when Jewel (Lew) transforms one to another, such as a Pokemon to a human, someone else must also be changed the other way, human to a Pokemon. Jewel (Lew) is not exempt from this. When Jewel (Lew) transforms into a Pokemon, Jackie is transformed into a human. When Jewel (Lew) transforms into a human, Jackie is transformed back into a Pokemon. When transforming into a human, whichever gender she is currently thinking of is the gender her body takes. When caught off guard enough (as Jackie typically can feel it happening a split moment before it actually occurs) not to be thinking of a gender, her gender usually takes the gender of the last person she saw, since that is the latest gender her mind thought of. Job Category:Character Category:Alternating Category:Genderless